A mobile device can be used for running various types of software applications. Examples of software applications include social networking applications, communication applications, advertising applications and banking applications. Several client applications may be loaded onto a mobile device, which makes the mobile device a resourceful tool.
To access an application, a user may provide credential information to the application, for example, a username and a password. If there are many applications, the user may need to remember the credential information for each application and provide the credential information to each application.